


Parenthood

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Series: 100 Word Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and God Talk, Channeling my inner Hemingway, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, God's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and God talk. </p>
<p>(AKA, the bare minimum the show could have done). </p>
<p>100 Word Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthood

                “I looked everywhere. I _begged—_ “

                “I know.”

                “Why are you here now?”

                “Because you guys need me.”

                “We’ve always needed you.”

                “No. No. You guys…You’re strong. Strong like Esther, David, Moses and Aaron…”

                “You were there for Moses. You were never there for me.”

                “Cas—“

                “You don’t get to call me that.”

                “ _Castiel_ , the Darkness is different than anything you guys have ever handled before. The one thing you can’t defeat on your own.”

                “That’s your mistake. She’s angry at you.”

                “Yes, but--"

                “And now Dean is going to die. To fix your mistake. I wish it was _you._ ”


End file.
